Noche Helada
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Cada año la última noche del invierno en Berk es la noche más helada de todo el invierno, y es la noche en que dos amantes se encuentran Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno y Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jefe de la aldea, Yaoi / Lemon


Supongo que debo advertir que esta historia contiene Yaoi y que no es apta para menores ya que es Lemon y bueno ya saben es contenido sexual-homosexual y hay gente que no debe ver eso por ley o perjuicios y esas cosas... en fin disfrútenla.

Noche Helada

La noche más fría del invierno era aquella que los habitantes de Berk llamaban "la noche helada" era una noche tan fría que hasta los dragones con sus duras pieles y sus corazones de fuego resentían el helado aire del invierno, pero nadie sabía la razón de ese fenómeno, solo dos jóvenes conocían el secreto, dos jóvenes cuyos labios rodaban por su piel. El espíritu del invierno y el jefe de la aldea cuyos ojos se encontraban en la oscuridad, mientas sus manos acariciaban al otro casi con salvajismo y se entregaban el uno al otro a la par que descubrían quienes eran en realidad.

-Jack

El nombre del de cabellos de plata y hermosos ojos turquesa salió del chico castaño de ojos esmeralda, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Jack, pese a lo helado de sus besos Hiccup se derretía en esos labios sabor menta que tanto amaba besar.

-Tus manos

Entre suspiros y besos el castaño quería decir algo pero el otro ni siquiera se inmutaba, sus manos se internaban más bajo las ropas pocas ropas que aún cubrían sus delgados cuerpos, de no ser por las pecas de Hiccup a penas y se distinguiría que piel correspondía a quien, sus torsos desnudos se frotaban entre las sabanas blancas, las manos de Jack se internaban bajo los interiores blancos del otro

-están frías

Dijo con un poco de ruido cuando un dedo logro su objetivo, su cuerpo se tensó ante el intruso que entraba helado en él.

-lo siento

Agregó el espíritu, pero era tarde no pensaba detenerse, y no podía hacer nada para calentar su cuerpo, aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo cual volcán en erupción sus manos siempre estaban frías, y aun ante la queja de Hiccup ambos sabían que eso le daba un toque perverso a las caricias, haciéndolas reales e inigualables.

-no importa

Contestó Hiccup al sentir el intruso acariciar su punto más sensible, sus manos abrazaban al de cabellos plateados pegándolo a su cuerpo, su virilidades se encontraban en medio del abrazo, con sus manos bajó el pantalón de Jack hasta que este calló al suelo, el otro seguía acariciando su interior, sin deseo de detenerse, Hiccup luchaba con el mar de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo para poder desnudar a su compañero, deseaba que fuera más que un dedo lo que entrara en él.

-Listo

Preguntó y afirmó al mismo tiempo, Jack asintió en silencio, la cara de placer que Hiccup tenía le intimidaba, se veía realmente delicioso con sus mejillas pobladas de pecas y su pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro enmarcado de aquellos cabellos color miel. Un beso interrumpió el momento de contemplación, Jack echó su cuerpo hacía atrás ante la brusquedad del chico del norte que en un impulso se montó sobre el rey del invierno, clavándose lentamente en la virilidad erguida, su rostro revelaba esa mezcla de placer dolor que da el acto sexual, Jack le sujetó de las caderas como precaución y lo acompaño en su empalamiento hasta que estaban completamente unidos, espero unos momentos antes de empezar a moverse dentro, horadando aquella cálida cavidad, arrancando con cada embestida suspiros a su compañero.

-Te amo

Dijo para entusiasmo de Hiccup, ambos sabían que esas dos palabras eran todo lo que necesitaban, no importaba el mundo fuera de esas 4 paredes en su pequeña casa en Berk, no importaba que los inviernos duraran cada vez más, o que en primavera y verano el líder de la aldea saliera en largas excursiones que siempre terminaban en tierras muy lejanas donde la nieve era eterna o donde el invierno apenas empezaba. No importaba siquiera que su compromiso eterno con Astrid nunca llegase a concretarse, lo único que les importaba a esos jóvenes era ese instante en el que sus cuerpos cada noche invernal se volvían uno solo.

-yo también te amo

Fue la respuesta de Jack que no tenía cabeza para otra cosa, y que cada primavera se juraba nunca regresar a Berk pues a cada año notaba los cambios en la aldea y aun cuando Hiccup le seguía por todo el mundo también notaba como año a año el joven guerrero dejaba la juventud poco a poco. Jack sabía que sólo él era eterno, que Hiccup crecería y deseaba que así fuera, que viviera una larga vida, que amara a una mujer, que tuviera hijos, que tuviera todo lo que él no pudo, pero en ese instante cuando las palabras de amor salían de sus labios y se convertían en besos y caricias, el futuro no tenía cabida.

El frio se incrementó por unos segundos en toda la aldea y todos vieron como las ventanas se escarchaban en un instante, como ni el fuego de los fogones calentaba los helados hogares, como hasta los dragones con sus duras pieles se acorrucaban en las esquinas, un segundo en que todo Berk parecía congelarse y un segundo en el que el corazón de Hiccup ardía en el fuego de un infierno tan delicioso tan maravilloso, esa mezcla de hielo y fuego, esa fusión anunciaba el orgasmo de ambos chicos que estallaban a la par en un suspiro y un gemido profundo como si el alma se quejara o respirara, el aliento de Hiccup se convertía en hielo frente a él y las mejillas de Jack se tornaban rojizas mientras una suave nevada caía en su habitación.

-te amo

Decía un vez más antes de caer rendido sobre su amante, ambos abrazados hasta que la noche volvía a su temperatura habitual, hasta que sus corazones dejaban de latir con fuerza, hasta que el sueño alcanzaba a Hiccup, en ese momento Jack se levantaba y partía como cada fin del invierno, lo que los habitantes de Berk llamaban la noche helada, la noche más fría antes de la primavera, sabiendo que al día siguiente el jefe saldría con su dragón a recorrer el mundo, trayendo historias de lugares distantes y helados, en su eterna búsqueda por el invierno que cada año prometía no volver y sin embargo cada año regresaba con el Jefe Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, portador del invierno, señor de dragones.


End file.
